


I’ve got you

by penoversword223



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Love them, cayutteeeeee, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penoversword223/pseuds/penoversword223
Summary: Basically how we wanted Toni to act in the scene where Shelby went bezerk
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 422





	I’ve got you

Toni released a quick breath she didn’t know she had been holding when Shelby grabbed the scissors. The brush meltdown was something to stare at in shocked awe, a composed, good, sane girl cracking like the rest of them for just one minute, but the scissors were a different story. The island had eaten away at all their sanity, Shelby may be better at hiding it but Toni saw through that. Toni knew better than anyone strong emotion, whether it be anger or love or despair, can make people act in outlandish uncharacteristic ways. So when Shelby held those scissors wildly, Toni jumped up without time for thought. She grabbed Shelby’s wrists and slowed her down enough to look in her eyes, softly calling “shelb I’m here. Look at me. Deep breaths”. Eventually Toni got her arms wrapped tightly around Shelby, holding her hands in the front with Shelby’s back to her chest. Ignoring the questioning stares from the others, especially Marty, Toni sunk Shelby and herself down to the ground, gently humming “shhh” in her ear.  
Once comfortably landed, Toni put her harsh walls back up long enough to glance at no one and everyone at the same time and yell “give us some fucking space”. Fatin, more conscious of shelby and toni’s connection more than anyone in the group and maybe more than the two themselves, ushered the group away. Toni heard Dot fall in quickly to her side and lean in to whisper “what the hell was that all about? Are we sure we should leave those two alone together?” Toni couldn’t help the smile that played at her lips with that closing sentiment. If only Dot knew what really happened when she left them together.  
Shelby’s breaths began to come out in stuttered but slow huffs. Less erratic than before. Toni took this as a chance to gently turn the shockingly light blond around and look into her eyes. Tonis heart ached at the despair she found there, uncharacteristic for the Jesus loving optimistic southerner they had all come to know. In a weak voice, Shelby stuttered out “I don’t mean to scare you”. Toni couldn’t help but laugh softly at this. Scare her? She had literally hit this girl in the head with a branch on their first one on one experience. She had a quick and burning temper. Shelby’s reasonable despair and slight meltdown would not scare Toni. At the laugh, Shelby’s lips turned up slightly. She wasn’t sure what was so funny about her devastation, but tonis laughter made it feel a bit more manageable.  
Toni took this smile as a sign of success. She tilted in close to to Shelby, leaning her burned forehead against Shelby’s matching one. She took a smooth, deep breath, silently encouraging Shelby to do the same and said “you can talk to me if it will help, you can say silent if it will make you feel better, but just know I’ve got you”. The pressure in Shelby’s chest released tenfold at this. This isn’t her small hometown, this is an island, in the middle of nowhere with limited food and probably a 50% chance of death. The most she can want or ask of anyone is the kind of care and loyalty Toni is expressing in this moment. “It’s all gotten to be a bit too much” Shelby spoke while looking into Toni’s understanding gaze. Toni responded again in a sarcastic manner, “a bit? God Shelby if this is “a bit” too much you have been through some real shit”. Shelby appreciated tonis joking manner, the way it made her feel sane, like she didn’t just cut off a hefty amount of hair in a frantic rush. With the calm descending over her, a heavy tiredness found its home simultaneously. She nestled her face into the crook of tonis neck and took one heavy breath, breathing Toni in with no resistance.  
Toni smelled of firewood and saltwater, as she always did. Even caked with mud and sweat and blood Shelby could identify that warm welcoming sent. As Shelby leaned into Tonis neck, Toni took her parallel breath, the warmth of Shelby’s rainforest and shockingly sweet scent urged her to tighten her arms. Together, they felt safe. Safe from the insanity clawing at the edges of their minds, safe from conspiracies, safe from drowning, safe from homophobic parents, safe from displacement and rejection. In this safety, Shelby drifted off to sleep. Toni ran her hands through her hair and leaned down to place a firm kiss on her forehead. With her breathing steady and chest rising and falling in an easy pattern, Toni leaned down to Shelby’s ear and said the words that Shelby felt she had been waiting her whole life to hear, “you are good enough. And even if you falter, I’m here, I’ve got you”


End file.
